EAW Road to Redemption (2010)
Card Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the Vacant EAW Championship Extreme Enigma vs. Heart Break Boy vs. Cyclone vs. Mister K vs. Alexander Da Vinci vs. Ashten Cross Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Y2Impact © vs. HRDO vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Viper vs. Speedy vs. Matt Ryder "Contract For Anything" Match Kevin Devastation vs. Mr. DEDEDE StarrStan vs. Hurricane Hawk EAW InterWire Championship SG2 © vs. Siberian Wolverine EAW National Extreme Championship Justin Windgate © vs. George Copeland vs. Jon Kelton EAW Vixens Championship Kendra Shamez © vs. Maria Stratus EAW Unified Tag Team Championships SG-Generation (SG2 & Drake Blake) © vs. Decipals of Death (Mr. Blood & Dark Demon) Results *2. During the match, Dark Demon blowed power into Drake's eyes. *3. As Dark Emperor tries to bring back Kevin up with the power of the urn, Cyclone walks down to the ring as DEDEDE punching on Kevin. DEDEDE stops the attack and look on both Cyclone and Dark Emperor and sees what's going on as DEDEDE exits the ring and goes after Dark Emperor as Dark Emperor run away until Cyclone knocks down Dark Emperor with one punch. As out of the blue, Devastation sat up in the ring as DEDEDE sees it and get back in the ring quickly. As DEDEDE and Kevin were fighting in the ring, Cyclone had the urn in his hands then stomps on it as Kevin clutching on his chest. Later in the match, Kevin was going for the Crucifixion onto DEDEDE but then Cyclone has the urn in his hands and looks at Kevin until he unscrews the urn's lid and takes the top of the urn as eery black and red smokes pours out of it as Kevin falls to a knee clutching his chest again looking on at the site in front of him. As Cyclone turns the urn upside down dumping the ashes onto the stage as DDD slides off KDs shoulders and hits the Edgehead-O-Matic thus getting the pinfall and the victory. After the match, Cyclone throws the empty urn to Dark Emperor whos just now trying to stand. and Dark Emperor sees the sight and looks at the urn, and sees Kevin Devastation laying in the middle of that ring lifeless. Dark Emperor grabs the urn and slides into the ring, and walks over to Kevin Devastation and falls to his knees. The lights turn completely off-putting the arena into complete darkness but the lights came back on as Dark Emperor & Kevin Devastation are gone and the urn remains in the ring. *7. The three men fought backstage and the parking lot during the match. *8. Before the match, Extreme Enigma was heading into the chamber with a ladder until Jaywalker came behind him and nailed him with a steel chair. Jaywalker then told Extreme Enigma that it would be his last stand at RTR so why not he do the honors himself and get rid of EE for good. Jaywalker then told the referees to shut the chamber and release Heart Break Boy's pod as HBB will start against Cyclone. Jay then tells Enigma that he is going down to the grave right now as he picks up Enigma by the throat and begins to walk to the side of the stage. Jay says some words to Enigma until he grabs EE by the throat with both hands and hits the Veracity off the stage as Extreme Enigma crashed onto the electrical equipment. Jaywalker smiles at Enigma's motionless body laying down in the wires as he makes his leave backstage. Later in the match, Mr. DEDEDE enters in the match by cashing in his "Contract For Anything" shot. Eliminations Miscellaneous *EAW Showdown General Manager Carlos Rosso was in his office until a Mr. Herbert Allison enters into Carlos' office and Carlos didn't want to hear any of complaints from Mr. Allison until Mr. Allison want to talk to Carlos about very important and Carlos didn't want any time to talk about. Then Mr. Allison pulls out a piece of paper form a folder and gives it to Carlos as Carlos wonders what's the paper is for as he took it and read through it. Mr. Allison told Carlos that the piece of paper was a terminator contract because the ratings of EAW Showtime dropped again and Mr. Allison's network didn't want the ratings to hold them down so Mr. Allison told Carlos that his network decided to drop Showdown from their programming. Carlos didn't like one bit at all as Mr. Allison told him that the decision is final as Mr. Allison walks out of Carlos' office, leaving Carlos in a rage as Carlos says "DAMNIT!" as he throws all of the papers off of his desk. *Backstage, Mr. DEDEDE was seen walking a regularity pace but suddenly stops as his head motions toward a locker room which name tag has in letters “Kevin Devastation” and with a slight smirk on his face, DEDEDE opens the door and The Dark Emperor appears rubbing a golden urn in his hands, looking at DEDEDE with an inconsequential look. Dark Emperor was expecting of Mr. DEDEDE and told DEDEDE that Kevin wasn't here as Kevin was busy digging up DEDEDE's future grave as Kevin beat DEDEDE in their match later in the night. Dark Emperor and DEDEDE trade words to one another including one part of their conversation, Dark Emperor's snake Lincoln slithers to his master. Then Dark Emperor told Mr. DEDEDE that it will be the first and last time that Mr. DEDEDE will see Lincoln because he also told DEDEDE that "He's here!!" as Dark Emperor laughs away as the lights flicker on and off as smoke proceeds in the locker room as Mr. DEDEDE decided to get the hell out of there as he races out of the room as someone can see a shadow of Kevin Devastation appear in the smoke with lightning sound effects rambling. *Hurricane Hawk was seen limping back to the Generation Genesis locker room. He enters the room to see Maria sitting on the couch. Hawk says hi to Maria as Maria says Hi back to Hawk as she told Hawk why he wasn't at Banks' bachelor party because Hawk was the one that planned it. Hawk responds by telling her that he wasn't in no mood to be partying as Hawk collapses onto the couch next to Maria, exhausted. Maria asks Hawk that he gonna rest the rest of the night because it sounds pretty boring to her. Hawk asks Maria that she would be here and Maria answers Hawk by saying yeah but then told him that he rather by partying as well but Hawk answers her back by telling no because he was beaten up from his match against StarrStan earlier in the event. Maria then responded by telling Hawk "Alright...Don't make yourself head over to that party if you don't want to. I'll keep you company I guess since neither of us has anything more to do for tonight." as Hawk responds to her "Sound good" as he was still sighing in pain. *CM Banks was having his bachelor party in a night club right across the Verizon Center with the rest of Generation Genesis (Y2Impact & Lethal Consequences) except Hurricane Hawk. *CM Banks & Lethal Consequences came back to the arena as they walking through one of the arena's hallways as Lethal Consequences has his arms around two strippers from Banks' bachelor party. They like how the party went as they head to the Generation Genesis locker room. They made it as Banks tried to open the Generation Genesis locker room door, but it was locked. Banks was wondering what the heck is going on until he shouted for Hawk's name. Hawk say a few words from inside the locker room until he opens the door only a crack after a few seconds, poking his head out as Lethal was wondering what Hawk was doing all night and Hawk answers back by telling the guys that he was hanging out then also told them that he got beat up pretty good in his match with Starr and figured they'd understand if he took the rest of the night for some good R&R. Banks understand then told Hawk if they come in as Hawk responded to hold on for one sec. Hawk closes the door for a few seconds, leaving LC and Banks confused. Hawk comes back to open the door and told the guys to come in now as Banks and LC look at each other confused...but walk into the locker room. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010